


Drop Dead Ted

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Baby Boy, Masturbation, Oneshot, Other, Solo, little guy figures out how to touch himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He also begins to realize that the tingling felt, kinda good. Raph was really confused now, what the heck was this feeling? It wasn't as strong now but it still refused to leave him alone. Raph pulls Cheech back over and hugs him again, the sensation fires up again in his little tummy.
Kudos: 7





	Drop Dead Ted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place about 5 years prior to the canon of the show, Raphael is about 10 years old.
> 
> I've had this one written up for a while as well as another more typical fic so if this isn't your cup of tea you can go read that one instead. 
> 
> Comments and critiques always appreciated! <3

Raph lays in bed and snuggles into his hoard of stuffed animals. He rubs his eyes softly, tears pleading to roll down his cheeks. The snapper mewls softly as he clings tighter to his collection of comfortable toy animals. The red-loving turtle had lately been feeling funny. He felt a warmth and tingling sensation in his tail when he would get excited. It didn't use to happen and honestly? He's far too embarrassed to tell his brothers or ask pops. So he's kept it to himself, brushing it off. But tonight that feeling returned as he was dozing off and now he cannot sleep. He knows it's the same feeling but he wasn't excited about anything, especially not going to sleep. But it refuses to go away and it's keeping him awake. The snapper started to cry and whimper out of frustration. He didn't know what was happening and wanted it to just go away. Raph irritably huffs as he tosses and turns around in bed, trying to get as comfortable as possible. He clings to his favorite teddy, Cheech, the biggest one, almost the same size as himself. He snuggles his face deep into Cheech's synthetic fur and huffs again. Hugging Cheech felt nice but it didn't make the lingering sensation in his lower regions disappear. Raph was beginning to get really annoyed that his body won't stop being weird and won't let him go to sleep. He lets go of Cheech and sits up. As he lets go of the oversized teddybear the tingling in his tail falters a little. 

The snapper realizes holding onto Cheech was making the feeling stronger, weird. He also begins to realize that the tingling felt, kinda good. Raph was really confused now, what the heck was this feeling? It wasn't as strong now but it still refused to leave him alone. Raph pulls Cheech back over and hugs him again, the sensation fires up again in his little tummy. The snapper hugs his dear teddy closer to himself and like second nature he wraps his legs around the teddy too. He lets out a soft whine as the weird and funny feeling gets stronger. This is really weird, really really weird, he thinks to himself. It's weird but - It doesn't feel painful or bad? Just weird. Raph presses up against Cheech even harder and the feeling in his tummy surges up to his chest. He feels his face get hot and the tingling now like static in his stomach. The snapper moans a little as he continues to hold a deadly strong grip on his favorite teddy. 

Raphael doesn't think about how weird and new this feeling is. He just wants to keep feeling it, maybe out of curiosity or just simply because he likes the warm, tingling sensation. Raph feels his whole body start to heat up, especially in his tail. It really feels weird now, almost intense. And then the snapper slowly begins to have an idea of what he could do to make the feeling stay longer, maybe even feel better. The snapper slowly begins to hump the teddy. The sensation of his tail and pelvic area thrusting softly against the tight space of the teddybear's stomach feels really good. Raphael stops thinking about how he doesn't understand what's going on. He just wants it to keep going. The tingling intensifies greatly in his body, the feeling jolts all the way up to his shoulders. The snapper lets out an unexpected whimper as he feels himself curl around Cheech. He starts to thrust against the teddy faster and harder. Soft chirps and mewls escape his beak as he continues. It feels really good, so good. Then all of a sudden.

Raph feels something slither out of the slit in his tail. His member has finally popped out and squeezes into the tight cranny between his plastron and Cheech's fluffy stomach. The snapper really didn't understand what was happening to him now. The only time that came out was when he had to pee. It kinda felt like he had to pee but not really. And it was stiff, not soft. On instinct, Raph was still softly humping into Cheech and he felt his member rub against the teddy's stomach and his own. It felt incredible, so much the red-loving turtle let out an unexpected gasp. 

He doesn't understand what he's doing or why it's happening but he doesn't care about understanding anymore. He just wants to keep feeling it. The little snapper keeps rubbing himself up against his dear teddy. He got into a comfortable rhythm and started to chirp and moan. He softens his sounds by gnawing into Cheech's neck, hoping nobody in the lair could hear him. He couldn't stop himself from letting out gentle moans as he continued to thrust into the teddy. The young turtle had never felt anything so good in his little heart and he didn't want it to stop. As he continued he slowly got out of his cuddling position and into one more akin to pinning down the teddy and humping on top of it. It felt better this way, he had more control over his thrusts but didn't have anything to bite into anymore. Poor Cheech's neck was bleeding with fluff now as the snapper left holes from gnawing so intently. Raph still doesn't want to chirp out loud so he grabs the nearest teddy that isn't Cheech and stuffs it into his maw. He continues to rub up against Cheech, holding onto the Teddy tightly with his little claws. 

He looks down to see his member has started to swell. It looked big, too big to fit back inside his slit and it was moving on its own. It also felt incredibly hot. The snapper put a gentle digit up to the head and gave it a small rub. Oh wow! it felt good, touching it. Raph let go of Cheech and put both his claws around his throbbing, little member. He pressed down into it and squeezed. The sensation of his own touch was amazing. He let out a long muffled moan as he bit down hard on the helpless teddy in his jaw. On instinct, the snapper began to stroke himself slowly with a tight grip, up and down. That felt really good. The teddy bear in his mouth was beginning to ooze fluff and saliva everywhere. The little snapper continued to rub himself, his plastron heaving up and down. Gosh, so this was what this feeling was? And he was trying to ignore it. As he continues to rub his underdeveloped cock in his claws he felt it heat up again as something dripped out from the head. It wasn't pee, it was clear, kinda like spit. As Raph continued to rub, it kept oozing out, making his member and hands wet and messy. Raph continues to heave with heavy breaths, only just now realizing how hot his entire body has become, including his face. 

The little snapper starts to rub faster and faster, He starts to thrust against his own grip. His chirping moans become more dragged out and desperate. It feels good, so very good but he feels like it could be even better like he's missing something. He looks back down to his beloved Cheech and reluctantly lets go of his, now very twitchy, member. He wants to put his needy, little cock into something, something like a tight hole. The snapper feels his member press up against Cheech and he gets an idea. Raph lifts up the bottom of the oversized teddy and drops the smaller teddy from his mouth, that he had been gnawing to muffle his moans. He begins to chew into Cheech's bottom until he rips open a hole. It's tight and rough but the stuffing inside is soft and welcoming. Raph forces his member into the hole and lets out a pleased grunt. The entrance to the jagged hole he ripped open himself feels a bit rough against his member but the tightness of the teddy overwhelms that. The snapper's shaft twitches inside of the teddy's new hole and rubs against the fluff inside. The softness of the material licks the young turtle's sensitive member. Surprisingly tight for a teddybear, Cheech is stuffed to the brim and it's tight against the snapper's needy cock. Raph holds down the large teddy bear in a doggy style position and thrusts himself into the bear. He'd dropped the other teddy previously and has to stop for a second to cover his shaky moans as they escape his mouth. Raph puts the now mangled teddy back between his teeth and holds onto Cheech even tighter. The snapper begins to hump the oversized teddy at a steady pace. the bear's insides rhythmically rub up against his swollen member. Muffled pants claw their way out of the red-loving turtle's mouth as he picks up the pace. Raph had never felt anything quite like this it was unbelievably good, incredibly overwhelming for the young turtle and he just didn't want to stop. He knew he couldn't tell dad or his brothers about this, it would be too weird. It would just be his secret game.

Raph continues to pant heavily as he humps the teddybear, precum dribbles out, and soaks into Cheech's insides. His penis feels so twitchy and swollen, it rubs against his sensitive slit with each thrust. Everything feels so good, his tummy, his tail, his penis even his mouth as he gnaws into the shredded remains of his muffler teddy. The snapper slowly begins to feel a new good feeling, building up in his tail. The slit stretched opened by his member feels wet and even more sensitive than before. It feels like something is beginning to travel up from the inside of his tail down toward his shaft. Raph mewls and chirps desperately against Cheech as his grip becomes tighter and tighter. He grips the poor teddy so roughly his claws dig into his fur leaving little rips. The snapper begins to thrust as hard and as fast as he can no longer any rhythm to his humping. He can't stop himself it feels so good. As his pace becomes erratically fast and rough, the buildup lingering in his tail and shaft inches closer to leaking out. precum coats the inside of Cheech as Raph thrusts churlishly rougher and rougher. His member feels so hot and twitchy. Even as he wildly thrusts into the teddy he can feel it throb against the stuffed insides. It feels so sensitive, with each fast and ill-paced thrust, Raph lets out desperate and sharp moans. It feels so swollen and hot and like something is just begging to burst out of his member. He can't stop at all, no longer in control of his movements he keeps humping and humping until -

Raph clutches Cheech close to his waist and lets out a very loud, long, and lustful groan. He forces the teddy down onto his cock as it finally releases. He cums. Warm, white fluids paint and splatter the insides of his beloved teddy. The snapper's whole body twitches in place as he lets out uncontrolled thrusts into the bear, sitting deep on his member. His cock finally stops spasming and he falls down on top of Cheech, twitchy little member still inside the teddy. Raph releases his grip on the corpse of the teddy in his maw and softly grunts with big breaths. The snapper lays satisfied still clutching his large teddybear and softens his breathing to happy panting. After a few minutes of resting and enjoying the lingering feeling of pleasure, Raph finally releases himself from Cheech and feels his member finally shrink back down and hide back in its hole. The warm liquid that shot out of his penis trickles out of the teddy's makeshift hump-hole. Raph tries to clean it up the only way a 10-year-old could think is logical and smears it on his bedsheets. Raph is sure he can come up with an excuse for whatever that white stain is. The snapper plops back down into his bed and hugs his loved bear tightly. His tail waggles a little. Raph still doesn't understand what exactly he did, all he knows is that it felt really good and now the annoying and weird feeling is gone, instead a really nice and good feeling lingers. Raph snuggles up to Cheech and yawns tiredly. Finally, he can sleep.


End file.
